Angel Cake
by Tranquil Sonata
Summary: Neville had found himself invited to the rook-shaped house near Ottery St. Catchpole. He eagerly accepted the chance. He wanted to see her - Luna Lovegood, his crush. Sweet aromas inhabit the house and it is not the cake. Drabble. One-shot. Neville/Luna.


**Author's Note** - Well hello readers! This is my first story and it is a one-shot. I always thought Neville/Luna was cute and meant to be, hence this fic~ :3 As this is my first story, please feel free to review and tell me what you liked about it, and things I need to improve on! Thank you for reading and please enjoy! The story, is supposed to take place over the summer in Neville's 5th year (which would be Luna's 4th) - so Luna is 14 and Neville is 15. Just had to add it in so people won't be confused~! This is really a drabble one-shot.. sorry if it doesn't appeal to everyone.

As a notice, I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. The series respectfully belongs to J.K. Rowling, a lovely writer. I am simply a fan wishing to write about the series, nothing more! If you enjoyed this fanfiction or any other Harry Potter fanfiction, please support the author by purchasing the books and other Harry Potter-related items!

**Summary** - Neville had found himself invited to the rook-shaped house near Ottery St. Catchpole. He eagerly accepted the chance, ignoring his Grandmother's comments about the crazy Lovegoods. He wanted to see her - Luna Lovegood, his crush. The two of them bond quickly and it was all caused by a simple cake. Sweet aromas in the room and something tells him it is NOT the cake. Neville/Luna.

* * *

**Angel Cake**

It was was a sunny day near Ottery St. Catchpole - the birds were chirping and it was the perfect summer day. The sky looked clear, no hint of a summer thunderstorm. No, today was a special day indeed. Luna Lovegood was already dressed and ready, her dirty blonde locks tied back in a neat ponytail. She was tending to the wild garden that revolved around the rook-shaped house she lived in. With a metal watering can in her hand, she tipped it over as her sandal-clad feet walked passed the crops. As she tended to the quickly growing garden, she heard someone call her name.

"Luna! Your friend has just arrived!" shouted Xenophilius Lovegood from inside his house.

Eagerly, the blonde placed down her watering can and skipped merrily inside her home. She quickly bumped into an ash covered Neville Longbottom, who immediately stepped back after they lightly collided, clearly flustered. "S-Sorry Luna, I was gonna go outside to get you.." mumbled the boy, still trying to get over the previous collision. However, Luna paid no attention to this and shot him a warmhearted smile.

"It's quite alright. Oh, you've got a bit of ash on you.." spoke the girl, trailing off as she noticed the dust on him. Luna stood on the tips of her toes, using her small hand to brush off ash on Neville's shirt. The boy's cheeks tinged a shade of coral, finding the situation somewhat awkward. Never had a girl offered to do anything for him, save Hermione when he needed school-related help, so he felt weird. The fine hairs on the back of his neck stood on their ends - Luna Lovegood was indeed a beauty. Neville couldn't help himself but to gaze at her, she was the epitome of perfection. Her pale skin was smooth and had no flaws, like a porcelain doll illuminating in the light. Her dirty blonde hair seemed to coordinate perfectly with her baby blue eyes. The boy stared on, oblivious to the girl calling out to him.

"Neville? Neville? Neville?" spoke Luna, gazing up at her friend. Her hands were back at her sides, no longer brushing off specks of ash off the boy.

"W-wah? Huh?" mumbled Neville, crashing down to reality harshly.

"Wrackspurt gotcha? You seemed to have lost focus.." said Luna, while she batted her hands around Neville, as if trying to whack flies that were around him. Neville could only smile; Luna was indeed, weird.

"Are you hungry? You can certainly help me bake a cake, if you want." Luna added in her tranquil voice, pointing a small finger to the kitchen. Neville nodded and his stomach growled, seconding the motion. The boy flushed slightly, but Luna only giggled and had wrapped her petite hand around his wrist. She tugged on it gently, they both walking to the kitchen. Luna was oblivious to how furiously Neville was blushing, how fast his heart was pounding. The feeling diminished though, as they reached the kitchen. Luna strolled herself into the pantry, pulling out two aprons. They both were white and pink - to Neville's dismay. She handed one to Neville, who put his on quickly.

Luna slipped her apron on, but bent her head so she could look at her back. "Neville, do you mind tying this for me? I can't seem to get it.." she said, struggling to tie the back of the apron. Neville, almost too eagerly, agreed, practically sprinting over to her. He brushed away her long golden locks tied in the ponytail softly, as he tied the knot. He went slowly, wanting to savor the moment. At the end, he tugged on it tight, getting a small squeal from Luna.

"Ah, thank you. Alright then, let us get started!" chirped the eager as ever Luna, glancing around in the pantry for the needed things. She pulled out a variety of things, all needed tools for the recipe. "Neville, I need you to get the egg whites from the fridge if you please." spoke Luna as Neville absentmindedly wandered the kitchen. "Alright." he said, opening the fridge. A variety of strange-looking objects littered the place. He mumbled something about "strange" and "Lovegoods", before getting the bowl full of what he believed to be egg whites. He placed the bowl on the counter, giving Luna a smile.

The cake-making process was not difficult at all, but it was a rather unfamiliar experience for Neville. He, of course, wasn't much of a cook, so all he mainly did was follow what Luna said. He was surprised by the recipe though - he had never heard of cream of tartar being used in Angel Cake, but he knew better than to question what the Lovegood household did. After small preparation and licking of batter, they placed the cake mix into the oven.

"Now all we have to do is wait about forty minutes." said a somewhat exhausted Luna. Small specks of sweat glistened at her brow, bits of her bangs plastered on her forehead. It was strangely intoxicating, Neville finding it oddly romantic. "Would you like to see my room?" questioned Luna. Neville nodded and the two of them exited the kitchen, stepping upstairs. Neville made sure not to trip over the odd objects on the floor as they made their way down a small hall. Luna opened her door, revealing a very angelic-looking room. Her bed was rounded and covered with white fluffy sheets. Decorated on her wall was a picture of her with a woman who looked a lot like Luna. Neville stepped closer to it, watching the lady clutch a small baby in her hands.

"That's my mother. An excellent witch if I do say so myself. She died when I was young though, a magical accident." spoke Luna softly, joining Neville. She didn't seem to be sad on the outside, but she dearly missed her mother.

"I'm so sorry.." Neville said, glancing down at the floor. His hands shifted inside his pockets, unsure of what to say. Luna seemed to pay his awkwardness no attention however, as she gave him a warm smile, sending butterflies on a rage inside his stomach. "It's quite alright. I do miss her a lot, but I'm gonna see her again, so it's okay." she said optimistically. "Always Luna to be so cheerful..." thought Neville, returning the smile to the girl. He pointed down awkwardly to her bed and she nodded, the two of them sitting down on it lightly.

Neville glanced down at his knees awkwardly, chewing on his lip lightly. "My parents.. well, they aren't dead, but they certainly aren't alive.." sputtered out Neville suddenly. He wasn't sure why he had said anything, but he felt like revealing this to Luna. She nodded towards him, ushering for him to continue. He swallowed down the large lump rising in his throat and inhaled sharply, before speaking again. "My parents were Aurors, bloody brilliant too. They wanted a world without evil, they fought against You-Know-Who. They were tortured into insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange.." added Neville, no longer looking up. He felt hot tears poke at the corners of his eyes, but he resisted the urge to let them fall. He wasn't going to cry in front of Luna. Not the girl he liked - he had to be strong.

After a moment of silence, Luna moved closer to wrapped her hand around his arm and with another hand, she soothingly rubbed his shoulder. "I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure your parents would be proud to know how strong you are." she said in a soft tone. Neville glanced up, his brown eyes locking onto her blue ones. He felt her face get closer and his face too got closer. He had no control of what he was doing, he couldn't stop. Inches, no centimeters, they moved until they were was almost enough space between their lips to stick a quill. Her lips with full and rosy pink, almost teasing him to kiss them. He inhaled sharply and went for the plunge, before Luna moved back sharply.

"Oh dear, we nearly forgot about the cake!" interrupted Luna, grasping Neville by the wrist and tugging him back downstairs.

Sure enough, they had spent a good forty minutes upstairs simply conversing. Neville was utterly annoyed; he was so close, so close to tasting her, so close to having her. He resisted the urge to kick a wall out of anger. Luna slipped on a pair of oven mitts before opening the open and pulling out a delicious looking cake.

"Time to decorate!" chimed Luna, pulling out a strawberry frosting as well as a can of whipped cream. Neville eyed her carefully as she lathered the soft and fluffy cake with the pink icing, smoothing it down carefully. Once the cake was lavished in frosting, she picked up the can of whipped cream and shook it heavily. She pressed the nozzle, only to have the can explode, its contents spilling out. A white cream was splashed over Luna, the mess getting on her cheek, a bit of her skin, and of course her apron. Neville quickly ran over to her, getting a variety of paper towels. "Good Merlin, are you okay Luna?" he asked in a concern tone, glancing at her. His cheeks went a bright red as he glanced at her appearance - hair in a disarray, and white cream splattered on him. He felt himself get slightly warmer and Luna only stared at him.

She stood up, moving closer to him as they had done previously before. Neville followed suit, somewhat shyly. He inhaled softly, his nose noticing all the wonderful scents of Luna. She smelled of honey, and it was tantalizing. The moved closer and their noses bumped. Unfazed, Neville dove in, swooping his mouth over top of hers. Their mouths locked together, their lips pressing together. Their lips stay locked for a few seconds, before they both pulled back shyly. Luna's face was a light pink and Neville's ears had turned so red, Ron would be proud. They inhaled deeply, gasping for air.

"I-I'm sorry.." Neville managed to choke out as awkward silence had taken over the kitchen. Luna only smiled and said, "You can come out now, dad.", rather randomly. Neville turned around, glancing, looking for the sight of Xenophilius Lovegood. Now that he had thought on it.. they hadn't seen him since he had arrived. There was a small crack and Xenophilius appeared in the kitchen, his wand in his hand. "Forgive me my Luna, but I saw the way he looked at you. I didn't want him trying anything." spoke the man rather roughly, extra emphasis when he referred to Neville. His wand was pointed rather sternly at the boy, who seemed quite nervous and rather flustered.

"How did you know, anyway?" added Xenophilius, glancing at his daughter. Sure enough, a small perked at her lips. "I know your smell. The Disillusionment Charm doesn't hide that, I'm afraid." she added in her usual dreamy tone. Neville turned to Luna and gave her a smile, his brown eyes twinkling. "L-Luna.. I like you a lot.." he managed to choke out, unsure if Xeno would hex him at any second. Luna giggled and glanced at her father, who stowed away his wand at once and left the kitchen, but not before giving Neville a harsh glare.

"Yes, it was rather obvious." stated Luna in a matter-of-fact tone. There was her old habit of speaking the truth without sugar-coating it. "I like you too, Neville." she added, noticing the boy glance down. Immediately, Neville's head shot up and he gave her a grin. Luna laid her head against his shoulder and Neville's strong arm wrapped itself around her shoulder lazily.

* * *

And that's the end! Thank you so much for taking your time for reading! I think this is rather lengthy for a drabble.. sorry! Please review so I can improve! ^__^


End file.
